Portable computing devices are increasingly powerful and affordable. Users are relying upon portable computing devices to handle various types of tasks. For example, a user can use a portable computing device to search information about a restaurant, store, or other place of interest before deciding whether to visit. However, in such a situation, the user may have to launch a map, a search engine, or other similar application to look up information such as the location of the place even if the place is close-by or in the view of the user. Further, inputting the search query and reviewing the results could take more time than the time to check out the place in the real world.